Here comes Goodbye
by AnchorsAweigh13
Summary: Wanda wakes up in a dark damp room not knowing how she ended up there, when somone she knows walks in the room. she thinks he is going to help her when he doesn't. read more to find out what happens.R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Wanda's POV)**

A clinking sound came from far away; another more immediate sound came from all around, an irregular tick-tock like a clock, only with water. _Drip, Drip, Drip_. It sounded so familiar but I found that I couldn't remember the word for what it was called, I tried to move, but my hands seemed unwilling. I glanced around and my eyes darted down to my hands even though there was no light to see, something was on my wrists keeping me from being able to move. Something tight and restraining, this started to make me panic. My body would not relate to what my mind was telling me, I knew I had to try and move, something didn't seem right to me. My finger must have twitched because I felt the floor beneath me and it felt like wood, not dirt. That can't be because the caves don't have wood in them, just dirt, so did that mean that I wasn't in the caves any longer. If so where was I? Where could I possibly be? _Come on Wanda, you have to move, something isn't right, you are possibly in danger. Get up you can do it._ The clinking was still there, _Drip, Drip, Drip, _the slow sounding beat of water torture pounding into my brain. I didn't know if it was night or day, and by the looks of the room I didn't know if it had any windows, there was no light coming for them or anywhere else. And I didn't know how long I was missing for whether it was hours, days, weeks, months? Did anyone know that I was missing? I felt myself starting to come back in my body and I started to remember how to do things, my brain told me to sit up and my body responded automatically this time. I realized something was holding me down then I remembered my wrists, If I only knew were my bag was then I could get my little keychain flashlight and try to get a better look of the room I was being kept in. I lifted my right hand to my left to feel what was around my wrist, it felt like it was a chain, if only I had light. Then I dropped my hand back down on my leg and it felt like I had something in my pocket, I was glad that I could reach in and I pulled out what felt like a lighter, how did I get this? I started to remember a little bit of the last thing I must have been doing before I woke up here, I remember being at the gas station and talking to the clerk. What was I doing outside of the caves at a gas station? Then suddenly a light came, a blinding light that burned my eyes. I tried to pull away from the restraints yet again failed, I was helpless, someone was there; someone I knew who should be helping me but was not. I started writhing against the bonds, twisting my body, trying to free myself, with no avail. I had opened my mouth but no words would come. I had the words in my mind _Help me please _but I fortunate enough to hear my voice. I turned my head to the side, blinking my eyes a few times trying to identify the man in the light, but I couldn't see his face clearly enough. This mystery man started to inch closer to me little by little, until he was towering over me, I noticed that he was holding something, he bent down next to me and gently swept a piece of hair out of my face while doing so he grabbed the back of my neck firmly. I tried to pull away but he was much too strong for me.

"Shh its ok, no need to be afraid." He was trying to calm me down to make me feel more comfortable around him. He brought his other hand up holding something like a sponge over my mouth, he squeezed it and warm water trickled down the back of my throat until I was forced to swallow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I do not own any of the characters Miss Myers does!! I only own the characters I add!!**

Chapter 2

There were days when she was working in the field that were so real that Wanda could feel the grain of the shovel's handle as she gripped it in both of her petite hands, as she dug holes for the seeds. She could even smell the dirt as she broke it's surface. The light came again as he entered the room. Wanda's eyes were so dilated that she could not see anything but shadows. But whoever it was still used the light to block her vision. There was pain all over her body that was so intense, she was forced to close her eyes. Why was he doing this, she couldn't guess. Wanda knew who her captor was, even if she had not recognized his voice.

**(Mystery Man's POV)**

From the very first moment I saw her I knew she was different (from all of the other souls). She was somebody I knew I had to be with and now she was literally two feet away from me, lying on the floor of my attic. I felt like the luckiest person alive. I walked over towards her and sat at the end of her feet, resting the light on the floor. The room was completely dark except for this small ray of light. It seemed like she took somewhat of a comfort to be able to see something after being in darkness for so long.

I cocked my head to the right and grinned "Are you feeling better?"

She looked at me for a moment hesitant to answer me, "Yes"

I could tell that her new host body had probably never experienced anything like this before, to be loved as much as I love the soul inside. I stood up and walked over by her head, she didn't take her eyes off of me for a second, she still didn't trust me. I leaned down by her head placing my knees on either side of her arms, And I gently trailed my lips along hers. Her eyes grew wide and she started to squirm underneath my weight.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I loosened up on her a little, but not getting up completely. "And I'm sorry again for the dripping, I've tried to stop it. I can't seem to figure out what the problem is."

Wanda licked her lips as if to say she was thirsty, I dipped my index finger in the bowl of water I brought up and dapped some on her lips. "Oh by the way I ran into a couple of your friends the other day in town, they asked me if I had seen you lately. You know they really have no idea who I am."

**(Wanda's POV)**

"_Are you feeling better?"_

"_Yes" _I answered not remembering if I had felt worse before. He was injecting me with something every four hours or so. I could only guess from the way my muscles relaxed shortly after that it was some kind of pain medication. The drug was potent enough to keep me from hurting, but not strong enough to knock me out. The only time he knocked me out was at night, then with whatever he was putting in that water. He then held a sponge over my mouth forcing me to swallow the bitter tasting water. He was completely naked now and he started to move closer to me. My heart started to pound and it felt like it was going to fly right out of my tiny chest. I tried to jerk away as he lay down beside me, but it was useless, I wanted to be as far away from him; my skin crawled just thinking about him being in such a small intimate position next to me. Her hands and feet were securely nailed to the floor. The secondary restraints all but paralyzed her. I jumped as his hand came out to touch my stomach. His fingers played lightly on my skin, sending a tremor of fear through my body. He rested his head on my shoulder, It was like he was in a trance as he watched his hand as he spoke.

"You know you really don't know how beautiful you are do you?" My body shook uncontrollably.

He had kept me drugged during the past assaults, making them somewhat bearable. If he raped me now, like this I wouldn't survive it. I knew that if he made it gentle, if he was soft with me rather than savage, if he kissed me and caressed me as a lover, I would never be able to go back from this point. No matter what he did to me, If I lived beyond tomorrow, if I survived this ordeal, part of me would already be dead.

He leaned over me, tracing his tongue along my lower abdomen, into my navel. He gave a pleased laugh "You're so sweet, Wanda," he whispered as he traced his tongue up to my nipple. He sucked my breast gently, while using his palm to attend to my other breast. His body was pressed into me and I could the hardness of him against my leg.

My mouth trembled as I asked, "Just tell me why you decided to choose me?"

He used his fingers to gently squeeze my nipple. In another setting, under certain circumstances, it would be almost playful. There was a hushed lover's tone to his voice that sent a wave of repulsion down my spine.

"I knew from the first time I saw you that you were different, you weren't like the other souls." He ran his fingers down my stomach, stopping just above my pubic area. He gave the kind of sigh a dog would after devouring a big meal.

I shuttered as his finger probed between my legs. He massaged me, eyes locked with mine to see my reaction. The direct stimulation caused my body to react in ways contrary to the terror I was feeling. He leaned over and kissed the side of my breasts.

"God, you've got a beautiful body," he moaned, holding his finger up to my lips, pressing my mouth open. I tasted myself as he slid his finger deeper; in and out, in and out. He said "Melanie was pretty, too, but not like you." He put his hand back between my legs, pressing his finger deep inside of me. I felt myself being stretched as he slipped in another finger.

"I could give you something to dilate you. I could get my whole fist inside of you."

A sob filled the room, mine. I had never heard such grief in my life. The sound was m ore horrifying than what _he _was doing to me. My entire body moved up and down as he violated me, the chains from my restraints raking against the floor, the back of my hand rubbing against the hard wood.

He slipped his fingers out and lay beside me, his body pressed into my side. I could feel how excited this was making him. There was a sexual odor in the room making it hard to breathe. He was doing something but I could not tell what.

He put his lips close to my ear, whispering "'Behold, I give unto you power to tread on serpents and scorpions, and over all the power of the enemy; and nothing shall by any means hurt you.'"

My teeth started to chatter. I felt a pinch at my thigh and I knew he had given me another injection. "Please, please don't do this." I cried, "I won't tell, I promise, just please let me go."

"'For a small moment have I forsaken thee; but with great mercies I shall gather thee.'" he exclaimed, "I could save you Wanda, but do you think your pathetic Ian can?"

I could not look away from him. Even as he picked his pants up off the floor and pulled something from the back pocket, my eyes stayed on his. He held up a pair of pliers in my line of vision. They were large, about ten inched long, and the stainless steel gleamed in the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters!! I only own the characters I add!!)**

**A/N Ok so I got the idea for this story from one of my favorite authors! I hope you guys are enjoying so far..and plz keep reading and reviewing!!Tell me what you think so far!!**

**(Mystery Man's POV)**

"I better start getting back or people might start wondering where I have been. I've mixed together a blood clotting compound with Percodan. I also threw in a little something for the nausea. It's to hurt a little. I won't lie to you."

Wanda had rolled her head from side to side, not understanding, "My body feels like it's melting to the floor."

"Good, that means the drugs are kicking in." I brushed her as I straddled her body. I steadied her head with a strong hand, forcing her mouth open by pressing my fingers into her jaw. Her vision blurred, then doubled as I reached the pliers into her mouth. "Blood is a great lubricant, did you know that?"

Wanda held her breath, not knowing what was coming, but she could sense the danger. She slowly slipped into a deep sleep; I bent down and kissed her forehead.

---------------------

_Wanda? Can you hear me? Come on you need to wake up and listen to me, hurry before he gets back. Wanda listen to me don't be afraid. _

There was still no movement from Wanda, had she subconsciously crawled deep inside her head so she wouldn't have to go through this torture any longer. It had seemed like no time had pasted since _he _left, when Wanda started to slowly come out of her sleep. She was terrified to even open her eyes, not knowing what was waiting for her. When she heard it for the first time.

_Wanda! Wake up now!_

Wanda's eyes flew wide open and she looked around to the best of her ability, "Who said that?" her voice was barely louder that a whisper. She didn't know if this voice was real or part of the hallucinations from the drugs she was pumped with. "Who is there?"

_Wanda I will explain all that later, first we have to figure a way to get out of here, and fast. He will probably be back soon; he doesn't stay out that long._

Wanda lifted her head as far as it would go, and tried to look around, her eyes were already adjusted to the dark, but she didn't see any movement. "Where are you? I can't see you."

-----------------

**(Back at the cave)**

Everyone was in a frantic state since the word came out about Wanda missing. Sometimes people were even too scared to leave their rooms, Jeb tried his best to calm everyone down to the best of his ability.

"Hey quiet down this instant! Listen to me no one except for us knows where the caves are located." before he could finish he was rudely interrupted by Sharon.

"How do we know Wanda didn't run off and go tell the seekers, and for all we know she is on her way back."

This time Ian spoke up, he was a bit irritated that some of these people don't trust Wanda by now, "Oh would you shut up already!" She looked at him like she couldn't believe he just said that to her, she was about to interject when he cut her off again. "Would you listen to yourself, if you don't know Wanda by now then you're even more of an idiot than I thought."

Kyle threw his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh, and with that Melanie elbowed him in his ribs, "Ouch!"

"Alright calm down Ian, although he does have a point Sharon. Even you know that Wanda wouldn't turn us over to the seekers." Jeb exclaimed, "Ok so from now on if you don't feel safe when you are walking around the caves, I want you to buddy up." he ran his hand threw his hair, "Ok now back to work."

The room started to clear after a few minutes, but only Melanie, Jared, Kyle, Ian, Sunny, Jamie and Jeb stayed behind. There was an awkward silence until there was a knock at the door, it was a man named Cole, he was newer to the caves. Melanie, Jared and Ian found him on their last raid. "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jeb I'm not feeling too good and I was wondering if I could go to my room and lay down for a bit?"

"Yeah, I reckon that's ok."

"Thanks, I should be feeling better shortly and then I will get back to work." and with that he left the room.

Jeb turned to Ian and asked, "So there is still no sign of Wanda?"

Ian had lowered his head and was staring at the floor, "No."

------------------

**A/N: Ok so this chapter isn't as good as the last two! I had a bit of writer's block. And I meant for it to be a short chapter.. You will start to find out who the mystery man is in the next few chapters.. Thanks to the people who have left reviews so far.. But I would really like more!! So tell me what you think, I would love to know.. Oh and I'm thinking about writing a story for twilight about Renesmee? What do you think? So just tell me in a review.. It only takes a minute to write one.. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the host, Miss Meyers does **** I only own the characters I add.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. But thank you to everyone who has read, and I hope you will keep on reading. Oh and please review. Thanks **

**IPOV**

"_So there is still no sign of Wanda?"_ Jeb sincerely asked

I lowered my head; I was transfixed on the tip of my shoe digging into the floor, "No." I felt so helpless not being able to do anything, its not just like I can waltz out of these caves and go up to a stranger on the streets and say have you seen this woman? I might have been able to in the past, but not now. And I didn't want to be captured by a seeker anytime soon, that's for damn sure.

"Don't worry Ian; I'm sure we will find her soon." As much as I loved Melanie, she was too optimistic; didn't she know everything doesn't always end in a happy ending?

"But we if we don't reach her in time?" my head snapped up and I practically growled at her in frustration. I was taken aback by the look of hurt plain on her face. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you and I know you're all just trying to help. But we also have to think of the negatives in this situation."

"If all you do is dwell on the negatives then you will drive yourself nuts, you gotta have a little faith brother." Kyle spoke up

"Well in a situation like this it's kind of hard not to dwell on the negatives." I couldn't be contained in this room any longer with these people who didn't seem to understand how I felt. All I could do was bolt out of the room, I didn't stop running, it felt good to run and stretch my legs, I pushed myself beyond hard; it felt like there was an elephant sitting on my chest. I couldn't breathe but I didn't care as long as I kept on going, until I came upon the storage room. I crawled into the fetus position in my Wanda's hole.

**WPOV**

I succumbed to the darkness once again, feeling the sleep take me to the time in my life when I was the happiest. _Ian. _To see his smile, to feel his hand on my skin caressing me in ways I thought I would never come to know. To feel his breath on my neck, or just the way he said my name. And never knowing what could have been is what killed me the most.

"_Wanda, I know you're tired but please we have to get out of here!"_

"Don't you understand that I can't? I'm not strong enough." I began to shed the tears I had been holding back.

"_You have got to get a hold of yourself; I know you're frightened so am I." _

My hands wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried. The pain medication was starting to wear off, all the pain rising to the surface. The pain was unbearable; I turned my head and moaned into my shoulder.

"I can't move my hands" I gasped

"_You have to try, for both our sakes please try."_

I then proceeded to lift my hand again to find it would only hover an inch. The searing pain made me scream out in agony. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"_Shhhh you mustn't do that. Oh no it's too late."_

"What do you mean it's too late?" silence "Hey where did you go?" just then the sound of two footsteps came heavy just outside the door.

**Mystery man's POV**

Heading back from town I couldn't help but think that I would be with the soul I loved. It was easier than I thought to blend in among the other souls and seekers. I paid close attention to Melanie, Jared, Kyle and Wanda the last time they were on a raid. Jeb had made sure that doc gave an incision to everyone in the caves, incase anyone ever got split up. But little did Jeb know; I had my ways of sneaking out of the caves when no one was looking.

I stopped by the pharmacy to stock up some more pain medicine and some other essentials. Next stop would be the local market to pick up some dinner; Wanda hadn't eaten anything in a few days so I knew she must be famished. I didn't want to give her anything to heavy that would upset her stomach, so I stuck to something light.

Strolling up the walkway to the door I heard someone scream "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I stopped mid reach looking up pinpointing where it came from. "Shit!"

I dropped the bags I was carrying down by the foot of the stairs, where I took them two at a time, hearing one distinct voice. I threw the door open to find Wanda startled staring straight at me. The light streaming in through the door wasn't much but it was enough to make her squint as she laid her head back to the floor.

"Hmm I see someone's awake. You know I could hear you all the way outside." I took a step towards her wagging my index finger in her direction. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, and now what if someone were to hear you? That wouldn't look good for me Wanda."

"Fuck you" she whispered something I assumed was aimed for me but I couldn't quite hear her.

"What was that?"

"FUCK YOU!" she enunciated each word slowly.

I barked out a chuckle, she jumped making her chains rattle against the wood floor. "Now you see I would love to do that right about now, but I must go make dinner. But if you're a good girl and you don't make anymore noise then we could do it after."

"You're one sick fuck, you know that." She started to cry and shake her head from side to side, her body shivering.

I continued to walk towards her and bent down so I was level with her. I placed my hand on her chin and held her face still so she was forced to look at me. I gazed at her a minute longer before I spoke. "I know that's not you talking, it's the pain. But just know that if I didn't care for you as much as I do, you would be dead already. I could promise you that." And with that said I slowly moved my hand down to her thigh and stuck her with the all too familiar needle.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank everyone who has left a comment or favorited this story. Its been a long time since i have updated, I'm so sorry about that. Ive been busy with life. But i hope to be posting more often befor school starts. So keep the coments coming, they keep me inspired to write. You guys are awesome.**

**Much love, J.**


End file.
